Sarah Piggins
"Pish, I'm the nanny, I make the decisions." Sarah Matahari Lorelai Piggins '''is the nanny of the Green children, Derrick, Samantha and Michael, and basically the main protaganist of the Nanny Piggins books. She is described as being stunningly beautiful, but she does have a naughty and troublesome personality. She loves chocolate and cake. Nanny Piggins is a former circus star. She has fought off several kidnap attempts concocted by the Ringmaster, the man who owns the circus she ran away from. She is not a human, but, in fact, a pig. Physical Appearance Nanny Piggins is described as being stunningly beautiful. She has pink, flawless skin like a pig (which is what she is) and is described as being not very tall. She is four foot four in height, and her feet are often described as being "trotters". Nanny Piggins is featured on the covers of all the books released so far (and it is likely she will be on the cover of upcoming books in the series). Nanny Piggins wears a range of different clothes. She is seen dressing up on special occasions and is fashionable. Nanny Piggins is described as having "piercing brown eyes." Every man that sees Nanny Piggins (with the exception of Mr Green) falls in love with her. The retired army colonel who lives around the corner of the Green house is deeply in love with Nanny Piggins, and she is aware of it, even though he doesn't know it. Nanny Piggins has described her beauty as being "a lifelong burden of mine." In the first book, she is seen dressing up in a silver dress and wearing peacock feathers strapped in a band around her scalp. Nanny Piggins has brown hair which she keeps in a bob. Early Life In the novels Nanny Piggins was born to another Piggins woman-pig, and grew up with thirteen identical sisters, who are featured in the novels. Nanny Piggins and her sisters are fourteenuplets. No mention is made of Nanny Piggins' father. Nanny Piggins would have had a happy childhood with her mother and sisters, but it is unknown where their father was at the time. She also has a brother Bramwell. Personality Nanny Piggins has a judgy, naughty personality but is capable of being serious and hard-working. She is very generous at times, but is still naughty, selfish, cheeky, fun, hard-working and funny. A quote in the first book describes Nanny Piggins' dislike of being selfless: "Much as she naturally disliked doing anything selfless, she took it upon herself to become the murderer." Nanny Piggins has a love of unhealthy deserts and treats like chocolate and cake. Nanny Piggins can also be vain and has no doubt that she is beautiful and a great nanny. She dislikes Mr Green for the fact that he always tries to get rid of his children, and he often tries to get rid of Nanny Piggins by bringing another woman into the house to look after the children (e.g. his sister Lydia, and Nanny Alison). Nanny Piggins is also brave, strong and intelligent. She is an eighth dan black belt in Taekwondo, and her strength has been displayed many times. She lacks manners, but is still capable of being polite. Nanny Piggins insults people when she wants to and often intimidates Mr Green. Nanny Piggins is protective of both the children and her brother Boris. She and Boris are adopted siblings, and met in Russia. They could not speak to each other for the first six months, as Boris could not speak a word of English, so they instead did dances to communicate. Nanny Piggins deeply loves the children and her brother. Nanny Piggins also rarely eats non-sweet food, but occasionally does so. She does not get sick easily from eating too much sweets. Her nemesis is Nanny Anne, whom she deeply dislikes and is often in competition with. She rarely panicks and displays great abilities of confidence. Nanny Piggins does judge other people, but only when they deserve to be judged. She is actually very generous at times. Nanny Piggins can also be kind and selfless despite what is said in the first book. She is proud of her abilities and capable of doing things literally. She does joke around but when she makes threats, she does go through with them. Nanny Piggins is quite naughty, and is frequently doing naughty things (such as prying off numbers of the houses in her neighbourhood in order to confuse the postman and avoid a fee). It is also shown that Nanny Piggins can love certain people but does not act very affectionate to them at times. She loves the children but does not always sympathize with them. For example, Samantha cries in the first book (chapter 2, Nanny Piggins And The Best Day Ever) and Nanny Piggins responds that she needs to think without trying to calm the crying Samantha. Nanny Piggins is also capable of telling stories about her life, described as "colourful." Nanny Piggins' personality remains the same throughout the books but certain chapters show different sides to her. Nanny Piggins does not cry very often unless a terrible thing happens, such as "someone eating the last piece of cake." But when it comes to leaving the children or going through a bad experience, Nanny Piggins does cry. She's not afraid of hard work but usually remains optimistic and rarely panicks, depending on the situation. Over the course of the first five novels, Nanny Piggins has kept her naughty, cheeky, fun personality, and will probably never change. She does break into people's houses and steals things, but never finds logic in her arguements about this, seen in "Nanny Piggins and The Accidental Blast-Off." She has a habit of narrowing her eyes when a certain person says a certain thing to her. She hates Headmaster Pimplestock, the headmaster of the school the children attend. Nanny Piggins often keeps the children out of school, which results in the truancy officer often trying to deal with this, but never ending up solving the problem. Nanny Piggins hates schools. She causes the truancy officer psychological damage by leading her into a lake where there is a crocodile, but later saves the truancy officer by leaping onto the crocodile's back and putting her bag handle over its mouth to prevent it from biting anyone. The events are only mentioned and described in the second chapter of the fourth book. Attitude toward humans Nanny Piggins often scolds people for being "species-ist," or "pig-ist," which has a similiar theme to racism, and when Nanny Piggins says this, she means that it is against a certain species. She complains about people being "species-ist," and "pig-ist," but is seen critiscising humans herself, calling them an unintilligent species, and often stating how pigs are better athletes than humans. When Nanny Piggins is nearly defeated by Madame Savage in "Nanny Piggins and the Rival Ringmaster," she considers herself as having been beaten by a "mere human." Nanny Piggins would not hurt a human unless it is for a reason, but she doesn't really have a grudge against humans. Appearances Nanny Piggins has appearred in all the books so far, and will appear in the upcoming books too. She has appearred in the books listed as follows: *The Adventures of Nanny Piggins *Nanny Piggins and The Wicked Plan *Nanny Piggins and the Runaway Lion *Nanny Piggins and the Accidental Blast-off *Nanny Piggins and the Rival Ringmaster *Nanny Piggins and the Pursuit of Justice *Nanny Piggins and the Daring Rescue *Nanny Piggins and the Race to Power *The Nanny Piggins Guide to Conquering Christmas Relationships ﻿ Being the books raison d'être, Nanny Piggins has a direct but non-genetic relationship with almost all characters. This table has links to the major relationships pages. Mr. T. Ringmaster Nanny Piggins ran away from the circus owned by "Mr. T. Ringmaster", which stands for "The Ringmaster." Nanny Piggins dislikes the Ringmaster for his greedyness and wickedness, and the fact that he is a callous man. Every time the Ringmaster greets her, she responds by stomping hard on his foot. It is likely that underneath that sort of a relationship lies a friendship, as seen in the fifth book. The Ringmaster has tried various schemes to kidnap Nanny Piggins, and according to a file on Nanny Piggins, she has fought off 289 kidnap attempts from "Mr. T. Ringmaster." Nanny Piggins is not the only performer to have fled the Ringmaster's circus. Her sister, Katerina, ran away after replacing Nanny Piggins when she saw cabbages, and due to her love for vegetables, could not control herself. Nanny Piggins has accused the Ringmaster of trying to sell her to a butcher for bacon. She accuses the Ringmaster of doing numerous things, which he does not deny, but instead says that he "meant it in the nicest possible way." Mr Lysander Green﻿ Lysander Green, always referred to as '''Mr Green, is the father of the Green children. Nanny Piggins strongly dislikes Mr Green for always trying to palm his children off, and she always succeeds in stopping whichever plan he has made. It would not be an overstatement to say that Nanny Piggins sort of does hate Mr Green. The two rarely get along, if ever. Nanny Piggins and the children find it hard to process their food in the presence of Mr Green. Mr Green is intimidated by Nanny Piggins, and he usually runs off to work when seeing how angry she is when she hears about whatever he has planned for his children. Mr Green, with prompting, usually bribes Nanny Piggins to do something for him or attend something with him by buying her a cake. This has been seen on lots of occassions. In the first book, Nanny Piggins attends Mr Green's workplace's annual ball with him and he buys her a chocolate cake from the bakery with words on it written in pink icing. This bribing usually involves negotiation, but the negotiation is only ended when Nanny Piggins is satisfied with her demand, or what Mr Green has suggested. Nanny Piggins has also helped Mr Green with two "Father of the Year" competitions, though one was fake and no-one won the crystal trophy. Nanny Piggins is friends with Isabella Dunkhurst, the senior partner of Mr Green's law firm. Boris Boris is Nanny Piggins' adopted brother, and a bear. He is a ballet dancing-bear, and met Nanny Piggins when the circus was in Russia. Because Boris is Russian and could not speak a word of English, for the first six months, he and Nanny Piggins communicated by dancing and actions. Nanny Piggins is protective of Boris, as he is of her. Nanny Piggins even slaps Mr Green across the face when he says that he had a dream that a "big fat bear" was talking to him. Nanny Piggins is careful to avoid hurting Boris' feelings, as he does happen to weigh 700 kilograms. The two rarely fight and have a rather positive relationship. Boris is Nanny Piggins' adopted brother due to the fact that he is a bear and she's a pig. Isabella Dunkhurst Isabella Dunkhurst is the senior partner of Mr Green's law firm, and a friend of Nanny Piggins. The two meet in the first book, when Nanny Piggins attends the annual ball of Mr Green's law firm, and Nanny Piggins strikes up the friendship by challenging Isabella to a lemonade-drinking contest. Nanny Piggins drinks the lemonade bottle in a quarter of Isabella's time, winning, but still becoming friends with the lawyer and teaching her how to tap-dance. Abilities Enhanced Smell: 'Nanny Piggins states that a pig's sense of smell is much better than a human's, and shows herself of being capable of smelling buried truffles miles away. '''Athletism: '''Nanny Piggins displays great abilities of athletism, essentially needed for certain situations. She also needs athletiscm for being blasted out of a cannon. '''Cannon: '''Nanny Piggins displays an astounding ability to be blasted out of a cannon, as long as someone lights the fuse. She can go great distances and land perfectly. The Adventures of Nanny Piggins This is the first book in the series, and as such, Nanny Piggins is first seen in this book. Nanny Piggins is a woman but a pig, and she comes to the Green house one stormy night to apply for the position of Mr Green's nanny. She gets the job but on the terms that once a human nanny who is right for the job presents herself, Nanny Piggins will be fired. Nanny Piggins and the children have twelve chapters of adventures in this book. The first book introduces what Nanny Piggins is like, and her relationship with the children. Nanny Piggins' first learns about school in this book, and the educational system, but strongly disapproves of it. She fends off Mr Green's two attempts to get rid of her, first proving that Nanny Alison, the new blonde nanny Mr Green recruits, is a door-knob thief, and palms off Mr Green's sister Lydia. The official synopsis of this book: It all starts when Nanny Piggins (the world's most glamorous flying pig) runs away from the circus and goes to live with the Green children as their nanny. The Green children, Derrick, Samantha and Michael, fall in love with her instantly. Who could not love a nanny whose only job qualifications are her astonishing ability to be fired out of a cannon and her amazing ability to make chocolate cake, sometimes both at the same time? Nanny Piggins and the Wicked Plan In this book, Nanny Piggins and the children are seen in all twelve chapters doing numerous things, such as digging a tunnel to China, (later revealed to be a prison) taking someone's child to audition for a commercial and once again stopping Mr Green from bringing another woman into the house so he can fire Nanny Piggins. The book's back blurb states that Mr Green's motive for getting re-married is so he can sack Nanny Piggins. The official synopsis of this book: When Mr Green announces his diabolical plan- he has decided to get married- his children ( Derrick, Samantha and Michael) are horrified. Especially when they discover his real motive- he wants to get married so he can sack their beloved nanny, Nanny Piggins. Obviously their father has to be stopped, and Nanny Piggins is just the pig to do it. Because you should never ever cross a flying pig. Nanny Piggins and the Runaway Lion In the third book, there are twelve chapters in which Nanny Piggins and the children are seen in. Nanny Piggins beats Nanny Anne in a money-making fete for the school, supplies cake as medicine in order to lessen the amount of people in line at the doctors, rescues her sister Nadia from the Ringmaster's circus and much more revealed in these twelve chapters. Nanny Piggins and the Accidental Blast-off In the fourth book, Nanny Piggins blasts off into outer space in a space shuttle along with the children and Boris, rescues Boris from an onslaught off proffessional wrestlers, bungy-jumps off the roof using the elastic from Mr Green's underpants, uncovers the thief of the Giant Mumbai Diamond, and more, revealed in ten chapters. Nanny Piggins and the Rival Ringmaster Nanny Piggins saves the circus from the wicked Madame Savage, provides counselling to a Moladavinian princess with pre-wedding jitters and more. She is seen in all ten chapters of this fifth book, along with the children. Nanny Piggins and the Pursuit of Justice ''Information to be added after the book's release. It has also been hinted that there will be fourteen books in the Nanny Piggins series, seen in the "'''Previously on Nanny Piggins..." section at the start of the fifth book. If so, Sarah will definitely appear in all of the upcoming books, as she is a main character. Nanny Piggins and the Daring Rescue Nanny Piggins is called to Vanuatu to rescue Mr Green. On the way she tries out bungy jumping. Nanny Piggins and the Race to Power Quotes "What are you doing here?" Nanny Piggins to Headmaster Pimplestock- "I live here!" ''(Headmaster Pimplestock) (Nanny Piggins) "''That explains the smell." "The last time I popped out and left them home with him, he tried to kill them". Nanny Piggins about Mr Green and the children. "You've done nothing to deserve your prize, so you have no right to complain now that it's gone". Nanny Piggins scolds Mr Green in the fourth book after he doesn't get a prize for Father of the Year. "He speaks English!" Nanny Piggins is shocked when a Hoodlum speaks English, expecting him to speak a Foreign language. "What on Earth is that awful noise?" Nanny Piggins comments on the children's Aunt Lydia's singing. "Pish, I'm the nanny, I make the decisions." Nanny Piggins pulling rank in the first book. "Mr Green, it is precisely because I am your employee that it is entirely inappropriate for you to be asking me out on a date." Nanny Piggins when Mr Green asks her to accompany him to the law firm's annual dinner. "Don't make me come over there and get you." Nanny Piggins threatens Mr Green in the fourth book. "I don't even know what he's doing here. He doesn't even have a job anymore." Nanny Piggins to Headmaster Pimplestock and Boris "Perhaps they've ditched him because they don't want to do jail-time." Nanny Piggins when Derrick asks where Santa's reindeer are on Christmas Eve after "Santa" falls and injures himself. Sisterhood Nanny Piggins, as well as having many sisters, is also sister to Boris. They are not related by blood, but adoption. Despite sometimes not liking her sisters, Nanny Piggins loves them a lot, as she loves Boris. She is protective of Boris and even slaps Mr Green hard across the face for insulting Boris, then acts casual. Nanny Piggins is not always a good person toward her brother or sisters but does love them very much. Nanny Piggins openly admits in the fifth novel that she loves her sister Deidre, despite having criticisms of her sister. she has 14sisters and 1 brother named brawell. Nannying Nanny Piggins admits to the children in the first novel that she has never had any experience in being a nanny, which doesn't seem to bother them. Despite this, Nanny Piggins is a very good nanny and the children love her. They might also look at her in a motherly way, their real mother having died years ago in a boating accident. Nanny Piggins and the children have been through a lot, and often have to destroy Mr Green's plans to get rid of Nanny Piggins. Despite having been outsmarted and defeated many times by Nanny Piggins and the children, Mr Green never stops trying to get rid of them. Nanny Piggins is a very affectionate and loving nanny. She also views nannying as a 24-hour responsibility rather than just a day-time job. This is the opposite to Nanny Anne, who does not share many of the views and methods Nanny Piggins has when it comes to nannying. Unknown facts A lot has been revealed about Nanny Piggins through the first five novels, but some facts are still unknown. Nanny Piggins' age is never revealed, the names of every single one of her sisters still remains to be discovered, the name of her mother is unknown and Nanny Piggins' childhood backstory is unknown. It is possible and likely that these facts will be found out in the upcoming novels. Trivia *All of Nanny Piggins' sisters that have been introduced so far seem to be naughty, troublesome or evil, and seem to want to wreak havoc, always posing a threat to Nanny Piggins and the children. *Nanny Piggins' sister Athea is addicted to apricot danishes as Sarah is addicted to chocolate and cake. *Nanny Piggins will often take charge over Mr Green. *Nanny Piggins appears in every novel. *It has been mentioned and shown many times that Nanny Piggins is a black belt in Taekwondo, and her fighting skills are often shown. *R.A. Spratt also has a black belt in Taekwondo, like the protagonist in her novels. *The novels are written in a somewhat comedic format, suggesting they are in the comedy genre. *There might be fourteen novels in the series, as hinted at the start of the fifth novel. *Nanny Piggins controls what Mr Green's do and where they go, something he should be doing as a father but does not. She also controls Mr Green himself. *Nanny Piggins has 14 siblings (her sisters and her adopted brother Boris). *The children view Nanny Piggins as a motherly figure. *As shown in the fourth novel, Nanny Piggins shows a dislike of Santa Claus and puts chicken wire over the chimney on Christmas Eve to keep him out, though she initially changes her mind at the end of the chapter, believing Christmas is wonderful. *Nanny Piggins hates school, believing it is a cruel place where parents "imprison" their children five days a week. Nanny Piggins is not aware of what schoool is until the second chapter of the first novel, when it is explained to her. She has trouble comprehending what "school" and "uniforms" are, even calling uniforms "uny-forums" by accident. *She doesn't like Mr Green and is constantly thwarting his attempts to palm his children off. *Boris calls Nanny Piggins "Sarah". He is the only character to call her that. *Nanny Piggins is very naughty, often doing things like prying off all of the house numbers in the neighbourhood to confuse the postman and avoid paying a fee, putting cockroaches in teachers' handbags and purses, and biting people. *Nanny Piggins spent an Easter in jail once for attacking a person dressed in an Easter Bunny costume and eating all of their chocolate eggs. She later defends herself in a statement. Derrick has said Nanny Piggins enjoyed spending Easter in jail. *Nanny Piggins is often making citizens' arrests unjustly, and joins Neighbourhood Watch. She finds out that Valerie Darvas, the leader of Neighbourhood watch, was, in fact, the robber had been eluding Neighbourhood Watch. She often joins social organizations but rarely lasts as a member of them. *Nanny Piggins' arch nemesis is Nanny Anne, with whom she has constant competition. *She is the first pig to appear in the series. *She is the first nanny to appear in the series. *She is the twelfth nanny of Derrick, as mentioned in the first novel, stating Derrick had had "eleven different nannies in his time". *Nanny Piggins is one of only two characters to win a Nobel Prize in the series, the other being her sister Deidre. *She is the only character who has ever been in jail. Enemies Nanny Piggins has had many enemies and/or people posing threats to her and the children. They include Mr Green, the childrens' father who is often trying to palm the children off and get rid of Nanny Piggins. Despite being somewhat of an enemy, Mr Green lives in the house with Nanny Piggins and the children and can pose minimal threat most of the time. Nanny Piggins dislikes the school truancy officer, whom she leads into a swamp that contains a crocodile, causing the truancy officer psychological damage and causing a new one to be hired, Mr Benard, who is a bully that threatens Nanny Piggins and the children until she outsmarts him and he is arrested by police for threatening her. Nanny Piggins can also find enemies in her own sisters, including Charlotte and Wendy. Charlotte marries men for their cars and then leaves them. Wendy is regarded as the "evil" sister, as said by Boris. Wendy was paid to kidnap her sister Deidre, and, without concern for her sister, kidnapped her in return for the money. There have been many people/pigs/enemies posing threats to Sarah and the kids, but they never truly get away with it. Names Sarah Piggins' full name is Sarah '''Matahari Lorelai '''Piggins, but she is more frequently referred to as simply 'Sarah Piggins'. She is also called "the pig" or "a pig" by strangers or people who are being rude or don't know her name. She rarely takes offense at being called names. Biography Nanny Piggins spends her childhood with her mother and thirteen identical sisters before going away to the circus and remaining there for seven years. She later flees the circus and becomes the nanny of Derrick, Samantha and Michael Green, dealing with personal issues and encouraging undesirable behaviour. The first book marks her first appearance and the beginning of her friendships with the children. They deal with many issues and go through many adventures, including catching robbers, entering pie-baking contests and stopping Mr Green from sending his children away. In book 2 Mr Green's master plan to get married and sack Nanny Piggins is successfully marred, and he vows never to try and remarry. In book 3 Nanny Piggins begins wearing her wrestling leotard, joining Neighbourhood Watch, returning a lion friend of hers to the circus, catching a robber and much more. In book 4 she saves a cake factory, scares away the new truancy officer, saves Boris from being forced to be a movie star and much more. She also marrs another one of the Ringmaster's master plans. In book 5, the first chapter marks Mr Green mysteriously disappearing after one of the Ringmaster's "magic" tricks. Nanny Piggins and everyone else is unable to find Mr Green in the portaloo where he was supposed to appear after the trick. Nanny Piggins, the children and the police rush to a ship, where they find the Ringmaster posing as a Bulgarian man and trying to escape the police. However, unfortunately for him he is unsuccessful and is caught by the police. They arrest him, and Nanny Piggins tells the children she isn't happy he's behind bars, and that "peace is overrated", much to their shock. Category:Main Characters Category:Pigs